Kitsune
by theblackgirl
Summary: OS. Alors qu'ils rentrent de mission, l'équipe 7, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino et Kiba font une rencontre surprenante. Que veut Itachi ? et pourquoi Naruto est si calme ? petite histoire Naruto x Itachi. écrit sur commande pour une amie en espérant qu'elle te plaise.


**Bonjour, ceci est la première histoire que je publie. Je ne suis pas vraiment forte en orthographe donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes.**

 **ATTENTION ! c'est un slash, donc homophobes merci de vous abstenir.**

 **Je tiens a préciser que cette histoire ne se situe pas dans l'histoire car Sasuke n'a pas rejoint Orochimaru.**

 **Titre: Kitsune**

 **Auteur: theblackgirl**

 **couple: Naruto x itachi.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Kitsune**

L'équipe 7 accompagné de Kiba, Hinata, Shino et Shikamaru rentraient d'une mission difficile dans le pays des Vents. Ils étaient actuellement en train de traverser une forêt qui séparait le pays des Vents de celui du Thé. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ils s'étaient donc arrêtés pour installer un camp pour la nuit quand tous sentirent une présence près d'eux. Les ninjas se tendirent, près à en découdre avec le nouvel arrivant. Avant que la personne n'apparaisse Naruto l'avait reconnu, il se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Sas'ke ? Murmura-t-il.

-Hmm.

-Tu te souviens du cadeau que je t'ai offert pour tes quinze ans ?

-Hmm

-C'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! » Lui cria Sakura mais ni Naruto ni Sasuke n'y firent attention.

Sasuke connaissait son coéquipier, s'il lui parlait de ça c'est que c'était important. Il se tourna vers Naruto, l'incompréhension visible dans son regard. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que votre meilleur ami, presque un frère pour vous, un idiot notoire, vous dit que si un jour vous êtes en dangers de mort et qu'il n'est pas avec vous quelques gouttes de votre sang sur le drôle de Kunaï qu'il vous a offert le ferra venir près de vous quoi qu'il arrive et où qu'il soit.

« Oui. Répond t-il incertain.

-Bien, surtout qu'importe ce que tu pense, qu'importe ce qu'on te dis, ne me trahis pas. Qu'importe que toutes les apparences soit contre moi, tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour te sauver »

Certain tournèrent leurs visages vers lui surpris, ce genre de discourt ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu c'est qui approche. Dit Shikamaru.

-Oui. Ce n'était pas une question mais Naruto répondit quand même. »

Mais l'attention de tout le monde fut ramené vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver près d'eux. Sasuke se tendis un peu plus, devant lui il y avait l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus, son frère, Itachi.

« Naruto ? Dit le nouveau venu d'une voix calme.

-Oui. Répondit calmement le ninja imprévisible de Konoha.

-J'ai besoin de mon arme.

-Bien »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et le pris dans ses bras.

« Pour toi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille pour que lui seul puisse entendre, je désobéirais à tous les ordres qu'importe les conséquences ne l'oublie pas, jamais. Tu m'es précieux »

Puis Naruto lâcha Sasuke et se dirigea vers Itachi, il glissa une de ses mains dans sa poche contenant ses armes et en sortit un parchemin.

« Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois seul, Tachi »

Il s'entailla le doigt, fit tomber des gouttes de sang sur le parchemin déroulé aux pieds d'Itachi. Il agenouilla devant lui tête baissé, il attrapa le masque qui avait pris la place du seau sur le parchemin et le mis.

« Oui, j'aurais pu, mais ils n'auraient pas comprit que tu m'appartenais, Kitsune.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'imbécile revient ici ! Hurla Sakura.

-Naruto, pourquoi tu t'abaisse devant se type ça ne te ressemble pas ! Cria Kiba.

-Na … Naruto ? Murmura Hinata. »

Mais Naruto ne leurs répondit pas, les ignora, il attendait ses ordres. Les ordres de son maître, qui ne l'avait plus était depuis longtemps. Son maître qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un an déjà.

« Bien relève toi. Ordonna Itachi et Naruto obéis, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait mis le masque. Kitsune, le conte rendu de mission.

-Kitsune murmura Kakashi surprit.

-Mission 1:La protection de Konoha, après votre départ beaucoup d'éclaireurs envoyés d'autres pays sont venu, aucun n'as pu repartir, on ne retrouvera jamais leurs corps. Mission 2: la protection de Sasuke, je suis navrais, j'ai échoué une fois, une semaine après votre départ la fatigue m'a rattrapé et des hommes de Danzo en ont profité pour l'enlever, j'ai pu le récupérer dans la nuit et le ramener chez lui avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il n'avait rien subit, et ceux qui l'ont enlevé ont été supprimé, j'ai signé leurs morts pour que Danzo sache que Kitsune protégeait Sasuke. Mission 3, cacher mon identité, mission remplit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mission 4, exécuté et réussi.

-Bien Kitsune, c'est du très bon travail. Comme à chaque fois avec toi, ma précieuse arme.

-Naruto, pourquoi tu le laisse te traiter comme ça ? Hurla Kiba.

-Naruto, tu n'es pas une arme tu es notre ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas Naruto. Dit calmement Shikamaru.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Shika c'est Naruto.

-Non, c'est Kitsune. Alors c'était ça ton secret Naruto, c'est ça qui se cachait derrière ton masque. Kitsune. »

Sasuke n'avait rien dit, il avait regardé abasourdit son meilleur ami s'agenouiller devant son frère. Puis il avait entendu Naruto dire que sa protection était sa mission. N'avait-il été qu'une mission pour lui ? Non, la conversation avant que son frère arrive en été la preuve. Mais il avait besoin d'en être sur.

« Naruto ? Dit calmement Sasuke. »

Kitsune se tourna vers lui, il avait ignoré tout les autres mais jamais il ne pourrait l'ignorer lui, pas après tant d'années à le protéger, le surveiller, le faire sourire. Sasuke était progressivement devenu un petit frère pour lui, bien que le brun soit le plus âgés des deux.

« Non, Sasuke, devant toi, tu as Kitsune, l'arme la plus puissante de ton frère.

-Kitsune, ce nom me rappel quelque chose. Dit Shino.

-Oui, Itachi était un ambu du village, il était le Corbeau. Un jour il est venu présenter sa nouvelle arme, un enfant masqué, personne ne connaissait son nom ou son âge, il était Kitsune. Une arme destructrice et puissante qui n'avait qu'un maître. Cet enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans et pour prouver sa loyauté, il a torturé et tué sous les ordres du Corbeau, il a regardé sans réagir des tortures. Il a passé une semaine à être torturé de la pire des façons pour prouver qu'il n'obéirait qu'à son maître et qu'il ne le trahirait pas même sous la torture. Quand le Corbeau avait une mission, il emmenait le Kitsune et ils traquaient et tuaient ensemble. Après la trahison de ton frère nous avons cherché le Kitsune pour qu'Itachi n'ai pas son arme à Konoha mais nous ne l'avons jamais trouvé. Enfin nous n'avions jamais imaginé que Naruto puisse être Kitsune. »

Pendant tout le discourt Kitsune regarder son maître, il voulait son autorisation de parler.

« Kit, je t'autorise à enlever ton masque pour leurs dire au revoir.

-Merci, Itachi-sama. Répondit le Kitsune en retirant son masque. Oui, Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto.

-Je n'étais qu'une mission pour toi ? Tout ces moments ensembles, toutes ces nuits passer ensemble quand je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, tout ça c'était juste pour ta mission ?

-Non, Sas'ke, tu étais la mission de Kitsune, l'arme masqué. Je n'ai reçu aucune mission te concernant, je ne l'aurais pas accepté.

-Mais tu es le Kitsune, non ?

-Oui et non. Kitsune est une partie de moi, c'est mon nom quand je suis en mission pour Tachi. Moi, je suis Naruto quand je ne porte pas mon masque. Et Naruto est la personne que tu connais, à quelques détails près. Tu n'as jamais étais une mission pour moi. Tu étais celle de Kitsune.

-Je comprends. Mais je me demande jusqu'à quels points tu m'as mentis.

-Le moins que j'ai pu, Sas'ke. Merci de me comprendre. Au revoir.

-Et ton rêve de devenir Hokage ? Cria Sakura. »

Naruto remis son masque.

« Mon maître passe avant tout. Adieu. »

Et ils disparurent tout les deux dans une envolée de corbeaux, au moment ou des ombres aller les attraper. Laissant les autres abasourdis. Naruto, le gamins stupide, joyeux et naïf était en réalité un tueur de sang froid depuis ses six ans. Sasuke lui ouvrit le mot que Naruto lui avait remis discrètement.

"Toutes les réponses que tu cherche se trouve dans un livre sous une latte de parquet, sous ton lit dans ta chambre d'enfant. Tu me moi, tu es un petit frère. J'aurai aimé pouvoir rester près de toi. Mais n'oublie pas, je continuerais de veiller sur toi, même de loin. "

* * *

Naruto, lui était dans les bras d'Itachi. Devant d'autres personnes il jouait le rôle de Kitsune, mais quand ils étaient juste eux, il était Naruto. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient réunis depuis le départ du Corbeau. Au cours de leurs missions ils s'étaient revus et étaient devenus amant. Ainsi, installe dans les bras de son Tachi-sama, après avoir fêtés leur retrouvaille, il se souvenait de ce qui avait conduit à leur première fois. Il avait sauté dans les bras du brun comme il le faisait à chaque fois, sauf que le corps d'Itachi avait réagit. Il n'oubliera jamais l'embarra de son amour, ce jour-là. Mais pour lui devenir l'amant du Corbeau n'était pas un problème, s'il devenait le seul et unique. S'il devenait son petit ami. Et Itachi avait accepté. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il était ensemble.

Naruto regarda son amour une dernier fois, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, avant de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors que notre couple profitait de ses retrouvailles, et que le village était en état d'alerte après la perte de Kyubi, Sasuke découvrait la vérité sur l'horrible enfance de Naruto, sa rencontre avec son protecteur, Itachi, la naissance de Kitsune, sa semaine de torture au sein de la racine. Mais aussi sur les raisons du départ de son Tachi-sama, une mission qui l'obligeait à devenir déserteur, mais qui voulait que Kitsune veille sur son petit frère Sasuke. Il se découvrit avec les yeux de Naruto, d'abord comme une simple mission, puis comme un petit frère, comme un faux rival à l'académie, et la fierté de Naruto de voir ces progrès. Sa tristesse en découvrant que l'objectif de son petit frère était de tuer son Tachi. Sa joie de pouvoir être son ami au yeux des autres. La nouvelle relation de Naruto et Itachi l'avait surprit tout comme la découverte que Kyubi était scellé dans Naruto depuis sa naissance. Et un dernier message, une dernière recommandation de Naruto.

« Protège ce village car il existe des gens bien à Konoha, mais protège tes arrières, les

monstre se cache à la lumière. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'un enfant ne doit pas être

puni pour les crimes de ses parent. Attention à toi petit frère. À bientôt. »

Sasuke regardait le Kunaï offert par Naruto, celui qui lui permettrait d'appeler Naruto si un jour il en a besoin. Naruto en lui offrant son carnet lui avait ouvert son cœur, mais surtout lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il deviendrait plus puissant, il deviendrait Hokage pour changer les chose. Pour qu'aucun enfant n'est à vivre la même enfance qu'eux.

* * *

 **En espérant que l'histoire vous ai plu.**

 **merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.**

 **theblackgirl**


End file.
